Through the Wormhole
by innocent as far as you know
Summary: The shard hunting gang find a strangely dressed woman as she dives into a river to save a child but is then shunned by the villagers for being different. They invite the woman along with them, but are shocked when they discover the power she has and how much she knows about Kagomes time. Her attitude leaves much to be desired, but what is she hiding under her harsh exterior? OC
1. Chapter 1

The woods could be a dark and dangerous place, especially in feudal era Japan.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had been traveling through the woods for three days and two nights before they finally came across a village.

"Yes!" shouted Kagome, stopping her bicycle, putting a foot down, and throwing her arms in the air. "Civilization! Of a sort." The others of her traveling group seemed just as relieved to see the settlement as their friend. Their expressions drifted over to the realm of tired happiness as they passed the rice fields. They were all thinking about having hot food in their bellies and actual beds to sleep on during the night when there was a commotion by the river.

Two children had been pushing each other, having gotten into a fight, and one of them had fallen, tumbling down the slick banks of mud and into the river. The water was rushing rapidly and was tugging the fallen child down stream while the villagers watched helplessly from the banks.

The shard hunting group rushed over, intending to do everything they could to help, and they arrived just in time to witness a strangely dressed woman yank off her shoes and dive into the water. The villagers gasped and began to gossip, was this woman a water nymph? She was dressed so strangely and she moved through the water so swiftly and smoothly! Or was she a demon? Picking off the weak boy before he drowned only to take him back to her layer and eat him alive.

The boys mother lay sobbing on the river bank.

The woman swam strongly through the water, swiftly making her way to the thrashing child. She gathered him in her arms, muttering soothingly to him, and swam towards shore.

As she climbed up the bank with the boy, the whispering grew in volume and frequency, the villagers suspicious eyes darting quickly over the strangers frame before looking away, afraid of being caught. Kagome could see the woman's eyes narrow and her lips fuse together into a thin line, growing angrier and angrier until she snapped.

"What, haven't you ever seen someone swim before?" She demanded in a belligerent and hatefully sarcastic voice. "Or is it just because I'm a woman?!" She walked the crying boy over to his sobbing mother, instructing the woman to let him rest for a couple days and, 'for gods sakes, teach the boy to swim!', but she flinched as the mother grabbed her son and shuffled quickly away.

The woman seemed to loose her temper at this point, turning to the suspicious villagers and taking a deep breath preparing for a rant.

"Honestly, you people," She began, gesticulating wildly. "I just saved this boys life, just as I have saved countless lives with my medicine, but you can't accept me because I look funny, because I dress funny and talk funny. Because I'm _different_!" She spat out the word 'different' like it was some disgusting specimen that she had swallowed, not realizing what it was until it was too late and she had already placed it in her mouth. "This is the reason you humans get slaughtered, and it will be the reason why you get slaughtered for centuries to come, because you can't accept anything if it is _different_."

She walked up the bank and over the bridge to the other side of the river, dripping the whole way and not seeming to mind one bit. She walked over to where she had discarded her shoes and also picked up a bag and a jacket from the bushes.

She shouldered the bag, put on the shoes, and began making her way out of the village in silence, pausing by the shard hunting group as they stood, frozen, still processing what they had just witnessed.

"Nice bike," She said, winking at Kagome, then continuing to walk away. Kagome's face screwed up in surprise, and then shock as she realized what the woman had said.

Kagome turned quickly. "Wait!" She shouted, reaching out a hand and then riding the bike towards her. The others quickly snapped out of their shock and followed after her.

"How did you know about my bike?"

-.:o0O0o:.-

Any suggestions on names for our mystery woman?

Reviews are very much welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to 'inuyasha fan' for reviewing, I loved the names you gave me, but I hope this chapter shows you why I couldn't use any of the beautiful names you gave me...

-.:o0O0o:.-

They rushed over to the strange woman, watching warily as she turned and smirked at that.

"I thought you would picked up on that," She said to Kagome, showing a hint of teeth. "So, what year are you from?" Kagome was floored by that question. Since the woman had recognized the bike, she had wondered if the woman was from her era, but she hadn't been expecting such an upfront approach to the whole thing.

"2000." Muttered Kagome, a little numb. The woman made a 'hmm' sound a pursed her lips, putting a hand up to hold her chin and staring up at the sky in thought.

"And you originally came from japan?" She asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Thought so," the woman muttered. At Kagome's confused look, she explained. "I figured you were from Japan because you seem more familiar with your surroundings as well as the culture and the language, and your attire made me suspect you were from a little sooner in the future than me."

Kagome gave the woman an odd look. "What year are _you_ from?" She asked, giving the stranger a once over. She was kinda short, only about 5'2'', and her skin was pale. Looking more closely, Kagome realized that this woman was obviously not of asian descent. She was wearing jeans covered in drawings and a tight T-shirt with words in a different language on it and a green snake on a shield thing, and her hair was all covered by a bandana, though her eyebrows looked like a strange dark green that went well with her icy eyes. Her clothes looked normal enough to Kagome, so the woman's home time couldn't be _that_ far from Kagome's, could it? The woman smiled lightly and Kagome could see a hole in one side of her lip. Did this woman have a lip piercing?

"I'm from 2020." Stated the woman, shifting her weight.

"Well," Said Kagome. "Your home time isn't too far away from mine, how did you get here?" The womans eyes darkened and her expression closed off.

"Next question." She said firmly, and Kagome floundered.

"Uh... Do you have a lip piercing?" The woman gave Kagome an appraising look, then burst out into peals of delicate laughter, not really matching her tough look she'd had only moments before.

"Ya know what, girlie?" She said, giving Kagome a smile that lit up her face. "I like you. I think I'm gonna keep you." Kagome smiled back.

It was then that Inuyasha decided he'd had enough and he burst in. "What- Keep her?! What kind of time do you come from, you can't keep her! I don't know who you think you are, but that's not the way things work around here!" Inuyasha looked moments away from whipping his sword out and demanding a duel. The smile slid right off the woman's face and Kagome was sad to see it go.

"What the hell, you asshole, it's just an expression!" She yelled, stepping closer to Inuyasha, her voice ringing loudly in his ears. His hands went up to muffle the sounds he was hearing, and the womans gaze followed. Whatever she had been about to scream at him had slipped her mind, and all she could do was mutter "Oh, god."

She moved closer to Kagome, having taken a liking to the girl with the bike. "He has puppy ears." She stated quietly, eyes still locked on Inuyasha's ears.

"Yes he does," Kagome agreed guardedly. This woman had just spat acidic words at the villagers for being set against her for being different, surely she couldn't be prejudiced against hanyous?

"They're adorable." Kagome relaxed and Inuyasha huffed.

"Yes, they are." Replied Kagome sagely.

"Would he be very offended if I tried to pet them?" The woman asked. Kagome snickered, thinking of how she had petted Inuyasha's ears for a good ten minuets while he was bound to the tree

"Yes, he would be very upset." Said Kagome, smirking. The womans shoulders slumped.

"Well, it was worth a try."

The rest of the group had been watching the two conversations with interest, and Miroku decided that now was a good time to join in.

"Good Lady, might we have the pleasure of your name?" Said the monk, really laying on the charm.

"Yes!" shouted the woman, jerking her hands up in front of her excitedly. "Names! I love names! Names are good! My name is Enya Summers." she said.

"Enya?" Asked Kagome. "That's... That's not a Japanese name, even from my time..." She looked at Enya questioningly. Enya laughed.

"Right you are," she said, clapping Kagome on the back. "I'm not japanese. I'm from America!" The non-time travelers of the group turned to each other in confusion. America? What was America? Kagome gave Enya a strange look, but shook it off for now, preparing to give the introductions.

"My name is Kagome and I'm from the future, I am also a miko." She started, gesturing to herself, then introduced the others and indicating to each of them in turn, also attempting to provide the most pertinent information. "This is Inuyasha, he's a hanyou. He's brash, loud, and rude, he's a very good fighter, but he also gets us into the most fights. This is Sango, she is a youkai exterminator. Her preferred weapon is her giant boomerang. This is Kirara, she turns into a giant cat with fire on her paws and she can fly. This is Shippou, he's a fox kit and he has some fox magic, though we really do need to find a teacher to teach him more."

Enya's eyes lit up, but Kagome continued with her introductions before she could get a word in edgewise.

"And last, but not least, this is Miroku. He claims to be a monk and he has a wind tunnel in his right hand, but watch out, both hands have the curse of lechery." The others laughed and Miroku gave out an indignant 'hey!' but Enya ignores all of them, instead kneeling down to the fox kit.

"Hello, Shippou," she greeted gently. "I hear you're a magic user that is in need of a teacher." Shippou nodded shyly and Enya leaned in conspiratorially. "Well," she whispered. "You're in luck. It just so happens that I am a magic user."

The others had stopped their laughter and watched curiously as Enya talked to Shippou, so they had all heard the whispered words. After a few moments of conversational glances, Miroku stepped forward.

"My Lady Enya." He began, and Enya stood up to face him. "We are on a quest searching for the Shikon jewels and we would be honored if you would join us." Enya gave him an odd look.

"Why would you want _me_ to come with _you_?" She asked, her face a portrait of confusion. Miroku was thrown for a loop, he hadn't been expecting that question, if any at all.

"Er,..." he began, looking for help. Sango stepped forward to aid him.

"You seem like a kind and very accepting person," She began. "Any Shippou could use training with his magic, since none of us are able to give him any... Miroku's power isn't really like his- or Kagome's, and Kagome doesn't have any training..." Enya looked shocked at this, and her gaze turned to Kagome.

"You?!" She said in astonishment. "You don't have any training?" Kagome blushed, shook her head, and looked down. "But you're such a powerful miko, and you're so old!" Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, so she didn't see Kagome's indignation at being called old. "Wait..." she said. "You didn't get any training in your time, did you. They didn't know, did they?" She asked gently. Kagome shook her head and Enya looked at her with pity. "Oh, honey. You don't know how to control your powers, do you? You can only use them in times where someones life is at stake, and you've never used them for healing, have you?"

Kagome shook her head, eyes still on the ground.

"I'd be happy to teach you both." Said Enya, and Kagome looked up with a smile on her face and Shippou jumped in joy.

"I guess that means that I'll be traveling with you all, too." She said to Miroku and Sango. "So." She said, her entire demeanor changing. "Which way are we going?"

-.:o0O0o:.-

What do you think of Enya?


	3. Chapter 3

The shard hunting group and their recent addition sat around the camp fire that night, calmly discussing their plans for tomorrow as Kagome went about preparing ramen for the group.

"While we were in the village I heard some villagers talking about some trouble a little while north of here." Said Miroku. "Perhaps we should check that out tomorrow?" He looked around, gauging the agreement of his companions by their expressions, his eyes resting slightly longer on Enya's face. She smiled.

"So, what exactly is the plan for tomorrow? Going up north and asking questions?" She asked cheerfully. Miroku looked at her a little oddly.

"Well, trips like that generally end up with us fighting a demon with a jewel shard." He stated, staring intently for any hint of greed at the jewel shards or fear at the thought of a fight.

Instead, he saw innocent confusion as she asked "Jewel shards? What jewel shards?"

The rest of the group stared at her, Kagome even putting down the bowl of ramen she had been dishing out.

"What?" Asked Enya.

"You don't know what the shikon jewel is?" Asked Sango, more than a little bit incredulous.

"Should I?" Asked Enya before pointing at her own face. "Not from this time, remember?"

"Speaking of traveling through time," started Inuyasha in his typical brash manner, sitting on a low hanging branch of a nearby tree and looking down at Enya. "How exactly did you end up here?" He asked. Enya's face darkened before she answered.

"That is a story for another time, I think." She stated lowly in a tone that said there would be no arguing on this point. Kagome, trying to break the uncomfortable silence, began to offer around the bowls of ramen.

"Here's yours, Enya." She said, trying to hand a bowl to the other woman. Said woman held a hand up, refusing the bowl full of noodles and beef flavoring and wrinkling her nose at the smell. Kagome blinked at the refusal of dish that the rest of the group had grown to love.

"You don't want any ramen?" She asked, confused. The rest of the group turned back to the odd woman in shock.

"Nope," said Enya cheekily, smiling at the others.

"Why?" Asked Kagome before realizing it was rude. Enya started to answer before she could take back the question.

"I don't think any of you but Inuyasha and Shippou have picked up on this," she started. "But I'm not exactly 'human'." She said, grinning at the shocked reactions she received.

"Then what kind of demon are you?" Asked Sango. How had she not noticed that this woman was a demon? They all had some sort of demonic aura, even Shippou and Inuyasha, mild though they may be! It was possibly for the more powerful youkai to mask their aura, but Sango had shook the woman's hand, and those kind of masks would block her from feeling the aura through the skin.

"I'm not a demon either." Said Enya smugly. She waited, knowing there would be a response.

"Then what the hell are you?!" Said Inuyasha, jumping down from his tree branch to land in front of her, crouching and sniffing deeply.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Said Enya, sitting back and crossing her arms with a smirk in his direction.

"Yes, actually, I would." Said Inuyasha, almost snarling at the girl he hadn't even known for half a day.

"I'm not going to tell you." She stated in a lofty voice. "You'll just have to be smart." Enya then turned to the group. "I will tell the story of how I came to be in this time and place once someone has come forward with a close enough theory as to what I am, how my powers work, or how I came to be in the here and now."

The protests, loudest from Inuyasha but still present in the others, were halted as Enya raised a hand to silence them.

"I don't like talking about how I got here, and there will be many signs about what and who I am if you care to look closely enough. I won't be thrilled by it, but if you get close enough to me to understand some of my quirks, like how I do what I do and why strange things happen around me like they undoubtably will, then you will be deserving of an explanation of what I went through to come here and how much I have lost."

Her voice had suddenly turned grave and there was no longer the subtle glint of laughter in her eyes. Kagome found herself missing it, and she wasn't sure she liked how haunted her new friend looked. She looked so serious and old, but there was a certain frailty to it all, like a child was locked inside somewhere while the rest of her had been forced to grow up too soon.

"If I'm going to suffer through getting close to people, I might as well have fun and make it a game." She said, and suddenly the playful and mischievous expression was back, though Kagome could still see the pain in her eyes.

The rest of them could see it too, and, though they chose not to mention it, it weighed heavily on their minds for the rest of the night, that the carefree, sarcastic, and confidant woman was hiding those fragile eyes that had seen far to much.

They finished their dinner with only the lightest and least meaningful conversations they could manage, and nobody could quite remember what they had talked about.

As they prepared for bed, Kagome offered Enya the use of her sleeping bag, but Enya refused.

"I have no need of it," she stated simply, a slight lightness in her eyes for the first time since dinner. "Would you please occupy Miroku while I change?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Answered Kagome, walking over to ask Sango to help her.

Enya walked behind a tree and quickly changed, coming back into the small clearing wearing the same jeans, and, instead of a night shirt, she wore a strapless bra styled after a tube top.

"Thanks, Kagome," said Enya, turning around to place her shirt in her bag. Kagome turned around and squeeked at seeing so much of the woman she had just met, having adapted some of the modesty of the feudal era. Miroku looked around Kagome in interest and promptly sprouted a nose bleed at Enya's pleasing figure.

"You're wearing _that_ to sleep?!" burst Kagome.

"Yes, of course!" replied Enya. "You'll see why in the morning." Seeing the look on Miroku's face, she walked over and knelt down, very aware of where on her body Miroku's eyes had rested themselves.

"Miroku," She whispered in his ear. "You have absolutely no chance, I am quite sure of this."

"Why?" He nearly whimpered back, still thinking of what might happen if he reached a hand up for a touch, just one touch would be enough... Just one...

"Because you could never beat me in a fight and I would never submit." She said simply. He was stunned. Enya hadn't seen _any_ of them in a fight, so how could she think he would never beat her? He wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not.

"Good night, Miroku." She said, leaving a stunned monk to his whirling thought process. She took her back pack and walked to the edge of the clearing, laying down on her stomach while still clutching her bag in one hand. "Night, All." She said, then seemingly fell asleep.

The rest of the group mumbled some variations of the same, still puzzling over what had just happened.

-.:o0O0o:.-

Please review! Anyone have any ideas or suggestions or theories? Feel free to share.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day dawned bright and early for the group of shard hunters. The small clearing was filled with small, sleepy grunts and rustling sounds as they packed up camp. Kagome had already packed up her sleeping bag and started stoking the fire, getting it ready to make breakfast over. She glanced around the clearing before realizing that she couldn't see their newest member of the group anywhere.

"Guys?" She asked. "Anybody seen Enya?" The rest of the group was instantly more awake and began searching for their lost friend in the area around the clearing. They could not, for the life of them, find Enya anywhere, so finally Kagome asked, "Shippou? Can you see if you can pick up her scent anywhere?"

Shippou responded with an enthusiastic "Yes!" before scampering around the camp, picking up her scent and then following it around the camp site. He finally ended up standing on small swell in the surrounding forest which was covered in moss and greenery. "The scent is the strongest here, but the trail also ends." He said, jumping up and down slightly in agitation and excitement.

A grunt sounded from underneath his feet and the moss and greenery shifted, causing him to topple off in shock.

"Wha...?" came a voice from under the plants. Shippou and Kagome rushed over, the others not far behind.

"Enya!" Shouted Shippou. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Argg!" The pile of greenery shifted again. "Quit yelling in my ear!" came a familiar voice from under the pile, and suddenly Enya's face popped up from beneath it. "Whats the matter?" She asked sleepily.

"We were worried since we couldn't find you," Said Sango, looking at the woman with concern and confusion. Shippou popped back up, still slightly panicking.

"Did you get hurt?!" He asked. "Did you get attacked by a monster? Did a plant youkai come and trap you?"

"Wha?" Said Enya, still not entirely awake. "Youkai? Monster? Are we being attacked?!" The plants around and on top of her began to shift slightly as she flailed and tried to look around before Kagome placed a calming hand on a small patch of flowers that looked like it might be over the other woman's back.

"Everything is fine," said Kagome, sounding much more sure than she felt inside. Why was Enya covered in what looked like a little forest garden? Had someone come and placed them over her during the night? "We were just .. concerned when we couldn't find you this morning." Enya smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing, that's just what happens." She looked up at the still confused and surprised expressions of her new companions. "Well, this will be your first clue to what I am."

She hoisted herself up and the others watched in awe as the plants, instead of falling off of her body like one would expect, gravity being what it is, they began to quiver. Enya widened her stance, spreading her arms out and her mask seemed to fall away from her face, revealing an innocent, open, and almost blissful expression.

The plants kept quivering then seemed to almost wilt in on themselves before they melted into the woman's skin and through it, like Enya's skin has acted like a coffee filter, letting the physical plant disappear while leaving behind their pigments, stains on her skin like inky tattoos, swirling over her skin in natures designs. Once the process seemed to have been completed, Enya lowered her arms, still covered in swirling tattoos, flowing over her body like water filled with the colors of life that had been left behind.

Sango noticed that the design on Enya's pants seemed to have changed. Had the pigments from today replaced the ones from yesterday? And then where had the designs from yesterday gone? Enya walked to her bag, still in the place where she had been sleeping with it, and pulled out a shirt and put it on before turning to the rest of the group, still speechless from what they had just witnessed.

"Remember," she said into the stunned silence. "That is intentional hint number one."

They stared at her, stunned, as she took her backpack and walked over to the fire.

What had they just seen?

-.:o0O0o:.-

Any ideas of what just happened? Sorry it's so short.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the group blinked in confusion, wondering what had just happened and what they had just seen, before wandering slowly back over to the fire.

Shippou hopped over to Enya, who had opened her bag and was now looking through it, and asked, "whatcha lookin' for?" Enya looked up and smiled.

"Coffee," She answered, smiling at the little fox kit.

Shippou screwed up his face in confusion. "Coffee?" He asked. Enya nodded, not explaining, and continued to look through her pack.

Kagome had resumed her task of making bacon and eggs on a small frying pan she kept in her bag, and it was at this point that she started handing out plates of food to everyone. Like the night before, Enya held up a hand when Kagome offered her food, and Kagome took the plate back with a confused look. Enya's stomach growled, and Kagome tried once again to offer the food to the strange woman, and once again, Enya refused it.

"I can't eat that." She said simply, giving a pointed look to the plate. Kagome retracted it, looking chastised.

"Oh," she said. "Are you against eating animals and animal parts?" She asked, looking imploringly into Enya's face. Enya put down her hand and began to explain.

"I am alright with you all eating them," she began, and the rest of the group let out a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding and began to eat their food. "Every life has its time to end, and once an animal dies, they have no need for their physical form anymore. The thing is, my body isn't built to process that kind of food. Yes, I am hungry, and I do appreciate your attempts to feed me, but I will have to find my nutrients elsewhere today, you'll see." Kagome's face morphed from guilt to understanding and then to confusion as she recalled what the woman had been searching for in her bag.

"But..." She began, just as Enya had pulled out a small glass bottle full of coffee with a 'Yes!' and a fist in the air. "Coffee?" She questioned, looking at the bottle in the woman's hands and recognizing it as something from her time. Enya looked guilty and turned her body to face Kagome with the bottle in her hands.

"Yeah..." And now it was _Enya's_ turn to look guilty. "I've kind of become addicted to coffee. It's probably really bad for me, but my body seems to accept it all right- I mean, there are no adverse reactions like there would be if I ate your eggs and bacon..."

"Adverse reactions?" Questioned Miroku, a piece of bacon half way to his mouth.

"Vomiting, stomach erosion, death, that sort of thing." Said Enya nonchalantly.

"Death?!" Squeaked Kagome with a stricken expression, now realizing exactly what she had been offering the other woman.

"Only in the worst case scenarios," reassured Enya. "So, if I'm sick, the best thing you can do for me is to put me down out in the sun without my bandana on. Don't try to feed me anything than coffee and my meds. Speaking of meds..." Enya set her coffee back down beside her and began riffling back through her backpack. First her hands disapeared into the bag, then her arms, shoulders, and head, until finally her entire torso was wriggling inside the bag, though Kagome couldn't see how the entire upper half of this woman could fit into the bag.

Miroku, under the guise of helping her search, had come up behind her and patted her bottom as it stuck up from the ground, swaying from side to side due to whatever Enya was doing inside the bag. Sango went to hit him on the head when Enya's head popped out of the bed, apparently having felt the monks hand and not liked it one bit.

"Miroku!" Enya snarled. "And just what do you think _you're_ doing?" Miroku looked at her innocently.

"I was simply attempting to help you look for your 'meds,' my lady." He said charmingly. Enya's scowl deepened.

"And your hand?" She said. "They're not in the back pocket of my jeans."

"Yes- well-" Miroku stuttered out, looking for a viable explanation. "Its a cursed hand, my lady." He stated, figuring she wouldn't know the difference yet.

"Its your _left hand_, Miroku!" She yelled at him. Sango, seeing that the situation could get very ugly very soon, took a hold on Miroku's collar and yanked him back, not caring that she chocked him slightly in the process.

Enya went back to shuffling through her bag, which seemed to contain much more space within it than it appeared to judging by the outside.

-.:o0O0o:.-

Any ideas on what she's taking the medication for?

Review please! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

As Enya kept on searching through her bag, her upper body kept on descending lower and lower into it as the rest of the group watched in astonishment.

Finally, Enya was so deep into the backpack that there was no way her bag could have held her entire upper body to that extent, let alone enough other stuff to hide the things she was searching for.

"How are you doing that?" Whispered Shippou in awe, his eyes growing wider by the minuet.

At Shippou's words, what little of Enya's body that was still outside the bag tensed and shuddered, her upper body thrusting out of the bag with her arms still partially inside, as if she had pushed herself up.

"I'm not doing anything, kiddo," she said, reaching out one hand to tousle the kits hair. "It's all in the bag. It's my five-dimensional bag." She stated proudly.

"Five-dimensional?" Asked Kagome, looking the least lost of the others, since she'd had the education state of the future.

"Well," started Enya. "I'm sure you're familiar with the first three, length, width, and height." She said, looking at Kagome closely. Kagome nodded.

"And then the fourth dimension. Time. Time doesn't exist inside the bag, I could but a sakura blossom in here for a year and it would still be as fresh as the day I put it in." She knelt back down and reached down into the bag, rifling around a little bit before pulling out a plate, covered by a piece of a thin clear material.

"See?" Said Enya, holding the plate up for the others to see.

"Um..." Said Sango. "What is that?"

Enya looked at the plate. "I think it's a sandwich." She said.

"What is the clear material?" Asked Miroku.

"Oh," said Enya. "That's plastic wrap, it's from the future and it-" Kagome cut Enya off before she could start a rambling explanation.

"What is the fifth dimension?" She asked, on the verge of becoming impatient.

"Oh, it's a fifth dimension. Literally, it's another dimension that would not otherwise exist. It's contained within the bag, so I won't lose anything, it's just sometimes a hassle to find small things in all of the stuff I have. It's like Mary Poppins bag!" She said excitedly. Kagome looked at her blankly. Enya's face we y Slav with disappointment. "It's a big bag." She said.

-.:oOo:.-

After finishing breakfast and packing up al of their things, the group set off north, following the rumors they had heard in the village.

"Enya," asked Sango, wandering up behind the girl. "If you don't eat breakfast, how are you getting your energy?" Enya's face adopted an expression of surprise.

"Ohh!" She exclaimed. "I forgot!" She reached up a hand to her bandana, pulling it off her head and stuck it in her jacket pocket. Her hair rolled out of the position her bandana had held it in, revealing it for the group to see. Her hair was green, a bright, leafy green, and it looked like there were little white flowers woven in, and the strands looked a little thicker and rougher than normal, almost like a million small, green dreadlocks.

Sango gave her a confused look after she got over the shock at her new companions hair.

"How is that going to replace eating food?"

"I can photosynthesize." Enya said proudly.

No one had any response to that, so the rest of the morning passed in relative silence.

Suddenly, both Enya and Kagome stopped.

Stiffening, Enya sniffed the air with an expression that was one part confusion and two parts suspicion.  
"Something's wrong." She said, just as Kagome's head whipped to the left.

"Jewel shards!" She shouted, pointing to the side.

The two women rushed off the trail, running towards the disturbance, and the rest of the group followed quickly afterwards. They had only been running for a minuet or so when they stumbled into a clearing, skidding to a stop at the sight before them.

.:o0O0o:.

Thoughts? Leave a review and tell me! ^_^


End file.
